Together, We'll Get Over These Hurdles
by BlackPolaris
Summary: Sander's Sides One-shots, includes and accommodates all ships! Fluff and shenanigans! If you have suggestions, please tell me!
1. Welcome to the Panic Room

**I've been wanting to write a Sanders Sides fanfiction for a while, but I also don't want to forget about my other fanfictions. So, one-shots it is! If you have any suggestions, please tell me!**

**This one is about Virgil's first appearance in the Mindscape. I hope you guys like it!**

Welcome to the Panic Room

A fourteen-year-old Deceit paused in the hallway.

"Well, what don't we have here?" he mused.

A jet black door was placed next to his own, just a little bit down the hallway. Black leaked from the door, making spider-web-like cracks in the wall and floor.

It wasn't an illusion. The door was really there. Deceit would know.

Lying was his specialty, after all.

Deceit slowly approached the door, careful not to step on any cracks unless he had to. A childish game, but this was all new. Who knows what could happened.

He tried the knob. It couldn't turn, not even a little bit.

_Locked?_ He hummed to himself. He pulled out the bobby pin Creativity had left in the kitchen (the one Deceit swiped) and calmly picked the lock. Soon enough, the door opened, not making a single noise.

It was eerily quiet. The entire room looked like Thomas's bedroom, but darker, like a shadow had permanently taken up residence. The walls were pretty bare, unlike most other rooms in the Mindscape.

Deceit scratched his scales, the ones that were just starting to grow in (stupid puberty). He was aware of how loud it sounded, the room was _that_ quiet.

A black blur appeared in the corner of his eye. Quickly, Deceit turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. The room was getting colder.

"Is there nobody here?" he asked the air. No response.

"I don't know you're there." he muttered. Deceit scratched his scales some more. Why won't they stop _itching?_ He felt something on his hand. He looked down to see fragments of scale and blood on his fingers.

_Oops._

There it was, the black blur again. Deceit jerked his head in that direction and the blur froze.

It was a boy (well of course it was, who else would be here) wearing a black hoodie and holding a small, thin knife. Eyeshadow was messily applied under his eyes, like eyebags. He looked scared, and was pointing the knife at Deceit shakily.

Despite the obvious danger, Deceit took a step forward. The boy flinched.

Deceit paused, and held his hands up in a calming manner. "I'm not not going to hurt you." he said.

"You talk weird." The boy replied.

"I can't not not lie," Deceit chuckled a little. He knew he could be confusing, but he didn't have very good self-control. Compulsive liar, and all that.

"You… can't tell the truth?" The boy tilted his head, confused. His grip on the knife tightened. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"I am not Deceit." he carefully lowered his hands. "I did not want to say hello."

The boy's shoulders relaxed a little, slowly easing him out of his tense posture. "Well… hello, I guess…"

"What are you not called?" Deceit asked.

"Uh… I'm V-Virgil…" the boy shook a little.

Deceit waved his hands. "Don't not tell anyone your real name. Good things happen."

The boy was quiet for a second, likely deciphering what Deceit had said. Slowly, he said, "Then… I guess I'm Anxiety."

_Anxiety, huh?_ Deceit considered the boy, identical to him (but not really). He'd be a good asset to the team… but this was a little concerning for Thomas. And despite being a Dark Side, Deceit still cared about Thomas.

...Maybe he was a background Side, like Sleep.

Anxiety put down his knife on a nearby table, carefully within reach. He looked up at Deceit from under his bangs. Deceit gave him a small smile.

Anxiety returned the smile (it looked more like a grimace, Deceit noticed).

"You're bleeding," Anxiety said suddenly. Deceit frowned. Anxiety briskly walked over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a very professional first-aid kit. Anxiety pulled a bandage from the kit and put the box away. He then brought the bandage over to Deceit.

"Um… may I?" Anxiety asked awkwardly, gesturing toward Deceit's left eye. Deceit nodded and held still. Anxiety carefully placed the bandage under Deceit's eye, right over where he had been scratching earlier.

"Thank you," Deceit said, sincerely for once.

Anxiety looked at him, a little embarrassed. He turned to go back toward where he was standing, but tripped on a backpack that had appeared on the floor. He picked it up and looked inside. Anxiety sighed quietly to himself. He showed Deceit a red folder.

"Thomas was assigned an essay today," Anxiety told Deceit. He bit his lip worriedly. "It's due in a week."

Deceit shrugged. "So? Logic won't finish it in a few days."

"No, no," Anxiety trembled. "A week's not nearly enough time for this! Thomas isn't good at themes, and this needs to be five pages!"

Deceit snorted. "He can't just BS his way through it."

"The teacher would know!" Anxiety practically yelled in a panicky voice. "She's not dumb! And Thomas isn't a good liar!"

Deceit shot him a wounded look. Anxiety shrank, gripping his arms and looking small.

"There I go again," Anxiety muttered. "Messing everything up and causing problems…"

A shadow in the corner moved. Anxiety crouched down and gripped his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I just met you, and I'm already ruining everything…" Anxiety sobbed quietly. "You probably think I'm a disgrace." The shadow peeled away from the wall and became a more demonous shape. Deceit recoiled in horror.

The monster opened its cavernous mouth, jaws slavering. Deceit prepared to summon his prefered weapon, but Anxiety just chucked the knife at the beast. It impaled itself in the monster's eye. The thing shrieked and fled. Anxiety sat down on the bed in the corner.

"Wh-what was that?" Deceit asked Anxiety, frantically searching for some semblance of reason.

"S-sorry," Anxiety sniffed. "That was- that was, uh, the manifestation of his fear. Thomas's, I mean. It'll be back later."

Deceit nodded slowly, accepting the bizarre occurrence. It wasn't his problem, anyway. But what if it came back and got him? What if he was gone- just like that?

Lying can't get him out of that. Neither can pretending.

Geez, he never realized how inadequate he was.

They were both quiet (awkward) for a few moments until Anxiety said softly, "You, um…"

"What?"

"You've got, uh…" Anxiety pointed under both of his own eyes. "Whatever this is called, on your face."

"Wha- eyeshadow, you don't mean?" Deceit asked. He touched the area under his right eye. Sure enough, black makeup appeared on his fingers. "Huh. That's normal."

"You didn't have that on before, did you? 'Cuz if you did, you stole my look." Anxiety scowled.

"I did." Deceit frowned. He considered the room. It must be… "Oh, I don't get it."

"What is it?" Anxiety asked, hands in his lap. He'd adapted to Deceit's speech pattern quite easily. It was… strange.

Deceit jabbed a makeup covered finger at Anxiety. "Your room isn't corrupting me."

"Oh- uhm, I'm sorry, I can make it stop-"

"Yes, you can." Deceit shook his head. "There is something you can do to stop it."

"Somethi- oh, wait. Nothing I can do, huh?" Anxiety looked up at Deceit. "Then, what do we do?"

Deceit pointed at the door. "I need to stay."

"You're leaving?" Anxiety asked.

"I'd need to stay anyway." Deceit replied, looking sad. "We can leave our rooms, really."

Anxiety looked a little shock. "Wait- we're not supposed to leave? Then, why are you here?"

"I don't like breaking the rules." Deceit replied. "I really must be staying."

"Right, sorry." Anxiety hesitated, then added, "You'll come back, right?"

Deceit nodded, a genuine smile on his face. Anxiety beamed.

"Okay, um, bye then!" Anxiety waved. "I'll be here."

Deceit waved back and left the room, shutting the pitch black door. A wicked smile appeared on his face.

Of course they can leave the rooms! Deceit hummed a little tune to himself as he covered the door with an illusion, making it look like the wall was blank. He also covered the cracks, which had gradually receded (interesting).

Deceit then left for the kitchen, still humming his song, like nothing had happened.

Lying was his specialty, after all.

**If you have any one-shot ideas, please tell me! I'll try to get to everyone. I'll do any ship (tho I'd prefer not to do Deceit/Virgil, if you don't mind. I tried, I can't make it work with them still in character). Yay PolySanders!**

**In case you were wondering, this was based off of "Panic Room", by Au/Ra. I think the song fits Virgil very well, I highly recommend you listen to it.**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Appreciate you all! ~BlackPolaris**


	2. Insomniac

**I'm back and I have writer's block! So I'm trying to overcome it with writing for this story. Distractions! *finger guns***

**Virgil has sleeping problems and Remy is just trying to do his job. Just a little fluff, I guess. You decide if they are just friends or not.**

**Short bit of background, tho. In order for Thomas to fall asleep, all of the Sides must be asleep (except for Remy). Remy stays awake and creates dreams and nightmares for Thomas and makes sure everyone stays asleep. Since Virgil hasn't been sleeping, Thomas hasn't, and it is negatively impacting him. Remy is determined to figure out what's going on. (he's a little ooc, sorry)**

**Insomniac**

It was evening in the Mindscape. (Reluctantly) Roman was helping Patton wash the dishes. Deceit was playing with one of his snakes on the floor, and Logan and Virgil were sitting quietly on the couch, Virgil scrolling through his phone and Logan with his nose deep in a book about astronomy.

Suddenly, one of the bedroom doors in one of the three halls banged open. The halls represented Light Sides, Dark Sides, and Neutral Sides. This door opened in the Neutrals' hall.

"Alright ladies~" a voice sing-songed down the hall to the major Sides. Logan looked up, and his eyes met Roman's. Both looked a little panicked, though Logan's expression was a little more subtle.

A pillow flew across the room and smacked Deceit, who hissed and shielded his snake with his hands.

"It's fall, so good blanket weather! And the sun is down! So, it's-" Another presence made itself known in the kitchen. "TIME FOR BED!"

"Hiya, Remy!" Patton greeted, eyes flicking around nervously. "We're almost done here, can we finish-?"

Remy snapped his fingers. Patton's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed. Roman dropped the pan he was washing and caught Patton. Quickly, Roman scooped up the father-figure and vanished down the Light hallway, presumably to take Patton to bed, then go to bed himself.

Logan sighed, and carefully marked his place. He put down the book with a solid thud, making Virgil flinch and realize the situacion for the first time. "Remy," Logan started. "There is no need to be so aggressive. We do this every night…"

"And I haven't been working! Thomas is _tired_ and, tbh, I think we're all over this," Remy said.

"I am!" Logan defended. He paused, straightening his tie. "However, there are other ways to convince everyone to go to bed."

"If _everyone _would actually fall asleep," Remy stressed. "Then I wouldn't have to be _aggressive_."

Deceit and Virgil exchanged glances. Deceit looked at Virgil knowingly, and Virgil looked away. Deceit rolled his eyes, picked up his snake, and retreated down the Dark hallway.

"I will physically drag you to bed, if that is what it takes," Remy looked a little frazzled and _tired._ His eyes were bloodshot, a little. Logan seemed to notice this.

"Alright. But do that to Patton _again,_" there was a dangerous edge to Logan's vice. "And I won't hesitate to break all 206 bones in your body. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, now go," Remy pushed Logan toward the Light hallway. Logan looked a little miffed, gave Remy an incredulous look, then disappeared. Remy sagged, collapsing next to Virgil.

"I trust I don't need to say anything, sweetie?" Remy muttered.

Virgil stood up and went to leave, but was stopped by Remy grabbing his sleeve. Virgil looked back questioningly to see Remy holding his hand out. Virgil gave him an odd look. Remy waved his hand around expectantly. Virgil was quiet for a moment, sighed, then handed over his phone.

"You better charge it," Virgil muttered. Remy hummed and took a sip from his Starbucks. Virgil vanished into the Dark hallway.

-like, an hour later-

Remy hissed quietly to himself as he stalked down the Light hallway. He carefully opened a door, Patton's door, and checked to see if he was still asleep. _He should be_, Remy thought to himself, _because I went a little overboard._

Thanks to his sunglasses, which had the ability to see in the dark, Remy could see Patton was curled up tight in a huge pile of blankets, sound asleep. Remy touched his pointer finger to Patton's forehead. Patton's dream was very confusing, as most dreams are, but he was enjoying it, so Remy let it be.

Remy continued down the hall, checking everyone's dreams. Roman was fighting the Dragon-Witch _again,_ and Logan was… Remy doesn't even want to know.

Eventually, Remy finished the Light hall, and moved to the Neutrals. Emile was having a nightmare, but Remy soon remedied that. He smiled slightly at the scene of himself and Emile laughing.

Remy looked down the Dark hall and sighed. Almost everyone down this hall had nightmares, some so strong that Remy had to physically fight the entities in the others' minds. Like Deceit, for example. His dreamscape was full of self-loathing and insecurity about his sudden acceptance by the Light Sides. Remy quickly, quietly put the beasts in their places and shut them away. Deceit sighed and relaxed into his nest-like bed. Remy gave him a dream about his snakes and his new friends.

Remy looked to the next door, an inky-black one that bled into the walls and floor. Anxiety's room.

Remy carefully pushed open the door. Everything was quiet.

Virgil was curled up on his bed, breathing softly. Remy touched his forehead and sighed. "I know you're awake."

Virgil didn't move. Remy gave him a shove. Virgil made an "oof" sound. His brown eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Remy, who sighed again.

"Any reason you're not asleep, hun?" Remy asked. "And don't lie to me."

Virgil sat up slowly. "Um…" he licked his lips. "I just… can't…"

"You can't sleep?" Remy asked.

"Yeah." Virgil's reply was muffled.

"Are you stressed or somethin'?"

"No… I don't think so…"

Remy hummed for a moment. "Insomnia?"

"Maybe." Virgil groaned and stood up. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Girl, you need to tell me when you have problems sleeping!" Remy huffed. "It's literally my job!"

"I know, I know," Virgil said, clapping his hands. Lights turned on. Virgil looked at Remy, who flipped his sunglasses onto his head. Virgil looked upset. "And I'm hurting Thomas, too."

Virgil bit his lip. "I'm messing everything up, again…"

Remy pursed his lips. "I could just force you to sleep."

"You could try." Virgil sat on a bean-bag chair. "Last time you did, I only slept for like an hour."

Remy's eyes widened. "Impossible!"

Virgil shrugged. "I've been thinking about it, though."

Remy cocked an eyebrow. Virgil gestured to himself. "I mean, I'm Anxiety. I keep Thomas awake by reminding him about the embarrassing things he did in the third grade, like wetting his pants during that concert and stuff."

Remy sighed. "This is why I hate you, you know."

Virgil jerked back, looking hurt.

Remy looked at him weird, then realized what he said. "Sorry sweetie, I meant why I hate anxiety in general. It makes my job a thousand times harder."

Virgil looked away. "That's not much better."

"You know what I mean, and, well, I'm here now. To help, somehow. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Come on," Remy pulled Virgil out the door and to the center room. He popped a calm movie in the dvd player and the two Sides sat down on the couch.

The movie was about half an hour in when Remy felt Virgil slip onto his shoulder. He looked down; the anxious boi was asleep. Remy pressed pause and scooped up the Side carefully, so as not to wake him up. He quickly carried Virgil to his room and placed him awkwardly on the bed. Remy touched Virgil's forehead to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare.

Remy got sucked into the dream, which only really happens with Roman, whose imagination ran wild. Everything was dark, but Remy wasn't scared; or, rather, it felt safe in the darkness. Remy glanced around, but there really wasn't much to see. But there was a familiar purple hoodie on the ground some distance away.

Remy walked over and picked up the soft hoodie, not daring to put it on. Remy would rather keep his head, thanks. But when he had straightened up, Remy was suddenly in a rather nice meadow. After looking around some more, he spotted a tree, with Virgil sitting under it, drawing on his hands and arms.

Remy walked over to the Side and sat down beside him. Virgil took no notice, as per usual. In the Dreamscape, Remy was invisible, unless the dreamer was aware he was sleeping.

Virgil was doodling some purple and black flowers up and down his left arm, connecting them with a black vine. On his right hand, Virgil had written "feel", one letter on each knuckle. Remy scrunched his eyebrows together, and touched the word. Virgil jumped suddenly.

"Wha- Remy? When did you get here? Wait- am I asleep? Are you real?" Virgil scrambled up, putting his more colorful arm behind his back.

"Yeah, you're asleep, hun. Please stay that way, that would be nice."

"Is that my hoodie?" Virgil yanked it out of Remy's hands and put it on. Remy huffed. "Rude."

The two fell silent. Remy sighed and stood.

"Where are you going?" Virgil asked.

"I've gotta check on the others still." Remy sighed, stretching. He created a coffee cup out of the dream, and took a sip. It was pretty much flavorless (because it wasn't real), but it did give him the energy he needed. "Pleasant dreams, darling." Remy disappeared from the dream.

Remy stumbled a little as he returned to the Mindscape. He looked down at Virgil. He sighed. "Don't worry, sweetie," he whispered. "I'll fix your insomnia. We'll be fine."

Remy left to check the others.

**There may be a part 2 to this one, but who knows. This one came to me late at night, so…**

**Sorry Remy is so OOC, but in his defense, Remy is pretty tired in this one, and there isn't much on him, so… I did my best -**

**Appreciate you all! ~BlackPolaris**


End file.
